Inudoshi's Life Story
by Claire Cooper
Summary: This is about my character Inudoshi and his life. From how he met his first love to how he became a part of the gang. Regular pairings will be as fallowed. KagXInu, SanXMiro unsure for the rest for now will probably vote later. This will also be a Romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Story Starts here.

Inudoshi yawned as he looked up at the night sky. His fur turning greyer then it would normally be. He was getting old and was finally accepting it. He got up and made his way into a large hut where groups of four were sitting amongst themselves and they're children. He smiled upon looking at his friends, Miroku and Sango had three children twins and a beautiful new born baby boy who was now a few weeks old. Kagome had recently come back from her time and announced that she was staying here with Inuyasha and they had became mates and recently found out Kagome was pregnant with a child. The gang could not have been happier; Shippo was even growing to be a fine demon.

Inudoshi crept in and laid himself down upon the floor feeling the flames send waves of heat into his fur. He was about to take a nap when something make that two something's landed on his back hard causing him to grunt. He opened his eyes to see two cute faces staring down at him. He chuckled to himself and looked at them" What do you two little demon hunters want" He said grinning at them. The twins smiled at him, they're names were Toshi and Yuki. Miroku and Sango's fraternal twin children. Toshi smiled and jumped on Inudoshi's back" Hanashi..." They both mumbled still having a little of trouble talking. Sango smiled at her children" I Think they want to hear one of the famous Inudoshi's stories before bed..." Inudoshi chuckled" I couldn't really.." He looked at Yuki and Toshi watching their faces slightly droop little" Well fine I guess a story couldn't hurt."

Kagome smiled at him as she rubbed the small bump on her stomach" I wouldn't mind hearing a story either..." Miroku nodded" I too would not mind hearing one of your stories Inudoshi." Inuyasha just huffed but put on a small grin as he wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her in close. Shippo moved over closer signaling he wanted to hear as well. Inudoshi looked at all of his friends and smiled" All right I'll tell you all a story I haven't told anyone.." He said his smile slightly turned serious" It's about a demon that fell in love, became a guardian, watched his love die before his eyes and watched the miracle of birth and life being re born." He said stretching" This story is quite long so... Forgive me if it starts to bore you." Inuyasha snorted earning a glare from Kagome which made him shut his mouth quickly. Inudoshi chuckled" Its fine Kagome… But Inuyasha is in the story as are the rest of you" He said before getting himself comfortable" Alright it starts off with the birth of the demon."

**{ Flashback}  
>(1000 years before…)<strong>

A year ago in a huge forest far beyond Keade's village even before Keade was born. This was back when Sango's village wasn't known as the demon slayer village. Far into the forest new lives were being born and a lone wolf like demon paced outside his den his red eyes filled with worry, He was black with purple ear tips and white paws with a mixture of purple and blue chest markings. While he paced, his pack mates stood at the bottom waiting for their leader's news. A few minutes later an old demon with pure silver fur made his way out of the den with a small smile on his face" Satoru..." He said and Satoru looked over at him with a worried expression" Daisuke.. How is my mate is she alright" He asked and Daisuke only chuckled" Kiku is fine my lord.. and you have two beautiful healthy children as well." Satoru smiled brightly and ran past him and into the den. He stopped upon seeing his mate a beautiful silver wolf with blue ear tips and beautiful golden eyes that shun brightly. She looked at him and smiled looking tired but full of pride, She smiled and nudged her head" Come see your children..Satoru.." Satoru moved over towards her and looked down to see two beautiful pups curled up by her stomach. One was black like him and one was pure silver like his mother, Satoru smiled at her" They are beautiful just like you my love.." Kiku smiled and nuzzled him gently" And you too my dear.. Darling you should name them."

Satoru nodded looking down at his pups and nudged the black one" He is the youngest." Kiku said looking down at him. Satoru smiled" I will name him Hakima... after my father" He looked down at the silver one" This one will become not only future leader of our pack but a great teacher as well" Kiku smiled at him and licked his chin" May I name him love." Satoru nodded" Of course name him darling." Kiku looked down at him" His name is Inudoshi." She said looking up at Satoru with pride. Satoru smiled down at his mate and children" They will grow up to be great future leaders my darling Kiku"  
><span><strong>( 60 years later )<strong>

In the forest it was quiet and serene all of a sudden a flash of silver and black ran by in extreme speed. Inudoshi was ahead of Hakima with a huge smile on his face" Catch me if you can little brother" He laughed as he ran faster with his brother Hakima a few feet behind him. Hakima panted slightly" I will catch up so don't be cocky brother" He said as he ran faster trying to catch up to him. Inudoshi jumped up on a tree branch every few seconds" Come on Hakima you'll never catch me down there" He yelled down at his brother. Hakima growled and jumped up having trouble keeping his balance as he hung down from the branches and broke them as he tried to jump which proved to be a lot harder than anticipated. Soon the two made it to the edge of the forest and once again Inudoshi had come in first. He smirked at his brother and snorted" Told you bro you can't beat me." Hakima huffed" Whatever you got lucky again." Inudoshi was about to reply when they heard a howl, Inudoshi grinned" Its dad lets go." He said as he made his way down the large chasm, Hakima watched his brother and sighed" Great..." He said as he fallowed his brother down the chasm.

On their way towards home Inudoshi noticed his brother seemed somewhat down. Inudoshi nudged his brother" Hey Hakima why is it your always down whenever we have to see father you seem so down" Hakima sighed" Dad speaks so highly of you Inudoshi.. I just feel like he doesn't care about me you know..?" Hakima said looking at his brother" I just wish dad would be proud of me once just once." Hakima lowered his ears. Inudoshi huffed" Is that all you have nothing to worry about look you should be thankful dad doesn't think highly of you Hakima.. I mean when dad looks at me he expects everything of me and if I make one mistake it's like the sky will fall." Inudoshi chuckled a little seeing that it didn't make his brother feel better he nudged him" Don't worry Hakima... you'll make dad happy one day you'll see" Hakima just huffed as they made they're way home.

When they made it back to their fathers den he looked somewhat worried before spotting his sons and jumped down from the ridge of his den" Hakima and Inudoshi I'm so happy to see you.. we have a problem" Inudoshi and Hakima frowned" What's the problem father" Hakima asked stepping forward. Satoru sighed" It seems a village not far from here has been reported to harbor a miko" He said slightly worried. Inudoshi tilted his head" A miko... what is a miko father..?" Satoru sighed and looked over at Inudoshi" A miko is a powerful human with the ability to destroy demons with a single touch of their fingers or a shot of their arrow. Hakima growled a little" They sound awful father what do we do." Hakima asked his eyes filled with hatred and determination to impress his father. Satoru looked at Inudoshi" I want you to go and dispose of her right away" Inudoshi looked at Hakima and frowned" Father what of Hakima.. may I bring him along" Satoru shook his head" I Don't think he is ready for this kind of –"He was interrupted by Inudoshi" Father I will take full responsibility of Hakima and I know he will serve well in this mission" Satoru looked at Hakima and nodded" Very well but bring a few hunters with you as well."

Inudoshi nodded" Of course father but I must know the name so I do not go and kill innocent humans" Satoru snorted" No human is innocent my son.. but her name is Midoriko" He growled as if he had hated her all his life even though she just became a miko not to recently. Inudoshi frowned but nodded" Of course father I will get started right away on getting her to leave our territory." Satoru stopped in front of him" I Don't want her to leave.. I want her dead... And I know you can do it Inudoshi.. don't disappoint me my son.." Inudoshi frowned slightly but nodded once more before heading off with his brother and a few of his father's pack mates but he still had insecurity in his head about killing a innocent human that has done nothing wrong. While Hakima on the other hand felt nothing more than to destroy her right away to impress his father.

Well this is the first chapter of Inudoshi's story and there will be plenty more where this came from but I need reviews people please ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not According To Plan..

Inudoshi sighed as he made his way through the woods. He didn't like the idea of killing others especially those who are innocent. Hakima sensed Inudoshi's change in emotion and felt it was his duty to make sure he was okay. Hakima caught up to him and started walking beside him" Is everything alright Inudoshi..?" Inudoshi looked at him and smiled a little" Oh yes I am just fine Hakima... Just worried that's all" He said putting on a fake smile lucky for him Hakima bought it. Inudoshi looked around his senses heightened and ready for any kind of danger, He was then noted by one of his fellow hunters a cocky brute who had more muscles then brawn but knew what he was doing when it came down to it. His name was Takeo, he was a violent male who hated to be proved wrong and had no pleasure in being told what to do.

Takeo seemed to nudge Inudoshi towards his direction which only made him annoyed. Takeo never got along with Inudoshi or vice versa. He soon found himself beside Takeo wanting to know what was wrong" What is it Takeo and it better be good" He whispered. Takeo huffed and nudged his head forward which made Inudoshi look towards the direction" Look what I found Inudoshi... she must be the one your father told us of." Inudoshi looked in her direction and seemed to be lost in thought. She was quite a beautiful women and she seemed to look innocent and harmless but if that was the case why did his father want her dead. Takeo rolled his shoulders feeling his bones crack" I can't wait to dig my teeth in her and rip her to pieces…" He growled out evilly which made Inudoshi shudder at his words. Inudoshi stood up" We will take no pleasure in killing her... it will be a swift death if anything." He said glaring at Takeo who only snorted in response" Your too soft Inudoshi, you will never be a good leader if you're constantly being gentle with others" He huffed" even when wanting to kill your gentle… grow a spine why don't you" Inudoshi merely growled in response" Excuse me if I have some remorse unlike you I have a brain and I use it" He snarled which only made Takeo angrier if that were even possible" I may not be the smartest demon in the bunch but know that I could just as easily rip your throat out of your socket if I wanted too" He growled but stopped and smirked slightly" Lucky for you though you have little body guards and a little tattle tale who will go and cry to daddy if I were to hurt you." Inudoshi smirked" What's the matter you scared of my father..?" Takeo huffed at his words" you wish mutt… now let's get this over with."

Inudoshi frowned and nodded signaling him to get into position. Hakima moved beside Inudoshi" What should I do brother..?" He asked curiously giving his brother a serious stern look. Inudoshi looked at him and smiled" Stay by me... And stay away from Takeo..." He said frowning slightly which only made Hakima growl. Takeo always picked on Hakima because he was the second son but Inudoshi always stood up for him when he needed it. Inudoshi stopped at a nearby bush next to Hakima watching as the Miko picked herbs and spices; He couldn't help but stare at her. She was a very beautiful miko and why his father had such hatred he would never understand. He noticed Takeo seemed really eager to attack for his paws didn't sit still and he seemed like he wanted to charge at her. Inudoshi had to think of something if he didn't this miko would not last long in fact she might not last at all.

Inudoshi mocked a frown and shook his head" We can't attack..." Hakima, Takeo and the others looked at him shocked. Takeo growled" Why not" Inudoshi growled" Doesn't it seem suspicious to you that she's out all alone..?" Takeo snorted" What are you scared you or your brother might get purified" He mocked with a giant grin plastered on his face. Inudoshi snarled" I'm not but we have to think straight with this if we just go charging out she might take us by surprise" Takeo looked at him like he was stupid" Are you kidding me.. look at us there is seven of us and one of her and your telling me we shouldn't attack" He huffed" I'm not listening to you" He looked at the others" This miko is still in training therefore she won't stand a chance against five of us.." He growled looking back at Inudoshi and Hakima" Seven if these two grow a spine" Hakima stepped up" I think Takeo is right but I also think my brother is right too" He said somewhat nervously. Takeo looked back at him" What makes you think your brother is right..?" He said slightly frowning which caused Hakima to move away slightly" Well it could be a trap.. but then again we could also have the upper hand" Takeo smirked" Your father might also just be proud of you if you take her out first." Takeo grinned watching Hakima look down almost as if he was thinking.

Inudoshi shook his head" Hakima you're not going out there it could be dangerous" He said looking at Hakima who only growled" How can I ever prove myself to dad if you're constantly treating me like a pup" He moved over to Takeo" If we take her out father will be proud and have less to worry about" Inudoshi shook his head in annoyance and frustration" You don't get what I'm saying it could be a trap, no miko in her right mind would walk out to far from the village unless she was properly trained to handle herself." Takeo smirked" Looks like we're going to have to find out right boys..?" The others nodded and Hakima fallowed after Takeo leaving Inudoshi feeling angry and betrayed by his younger brother. He watched as Takeo led the group closer towards the Miko. He had to think of something or he could possibly lose his brother and half his hunting team. He watched as Takeo got closer and whispered something to Hakima. He noticed Hakima walk closer and his eyes widened in realization. Takeo was going to make him a decoy to help distract the miko, Inudoshi growled and dashed out watching as Hakima made his way towards the Miko. He jumped out prepared to attack when he was tackled by Inudoshi.

Inudoshi huffed and looked at Hakima" Are you crazy you could have been hurt Hakima" Hakima frowned and pushed him off" Why are you always babying me no wonder dad never sees me for who I am with you constantly stopping me from being able to show my true potential." Inudoshi shook his head" Takeo was about to use you as a decoy" Hakima huffed glaring at Inudoshi" Your just jealous because I was going to actually get the attention for once" Inudoshi growled" Do you hear yourself right now your acting like Takeo" Inudoshi stopped and looked back seeing Takeo and the others got close to the Miko and growled" Stay here" He snarled at Hakima before running towards Takeo. Takeo snarled and signaled them to attack, just as they all jumped at her the miko turned around and gasped slightly and Inudoshi jumped in front of her taking in the impact of the attack. Inudoshi felt himself hit the ground hard and let out a cry of pain, Takeo looked at him and smirked as he continued to attack acting as if he had no idea it was him. The others fallowed Takeo's every move not even trying to stop and see who it was. Hakima noticed right away and charged towards them" You guys stop its Inudoshi your attacking not the miko" Takeo growled and stopped pulling back along with the others to reveal a bloody and beaten Inudoshi. He growled and looked back noticing the miko had disappeared.

Takeo frowned at him" Why did you protect her, Are you that desperate to look good in front of your father that you would take down my own attack." Hakima frowned at him and moved over towards him" Inudoshi why did you protect her… she is a threat to our kind." Inudoshi growled" Why is it that just because someone is stronger than us makes them a threat..?" Hakima shook his head" Father said-"Inudoshi growled standing up though he wobbled somewhat" So father is afraid of a woman... She was not going to harm us she didn't even know we existed till this stupid attack our father decided to send out" He growled causing Hakima to jump back slightly nervous" Since when have you ever denied father's orders Inudoshi..?" Takeo huffed as he looked over at the squabbling brothers" he's becoming a spoiled pup and thinks he's always right." He said looking at Hakima before grinning" Just wait until they're father finds out you backed out on his mission" He cackled looking over at Inudoshi" Your father will be so furious with you.." Inudoshi merely huffed as two of the hunting demons helped him up and carried him back towards the fathers den with Inudoshi wondering how his father would react when he found out he disobeyed his orders.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation and an Old

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation and an Old Friend.**

Inudoshi watched as his father paced back and forth with an angry look on his face. He looked both furious and confused with the situation he was now in" You... Failed... You failed!" He growled looking at Inudoshi" How could you possibly fail... you told me you had everything under control" Inudoshi sighed as his father continued" How could you possibly screw this up Inudoshi answer me that..?" He asked glaring at his son. Inudoshi was about to speak until Takeo stepped in" It seems your son froze in fear.. I took control and had your more loyal son do the job and he did well until your number one son jumped and attacked him." He said sighing with fake sympathy" I guess he just hated the idea of not being in control.." Inudoshi growled and was about to respond when his father interrupted him" Is that true Inudoshi... Did you attack your own little brother...?" Inudoshi frowned" Yes father… but it was merely to protect him." Satoru growled at Inudoshi but Kiku soon made her way over towards them" My love.. your son is injured badly please wait before punishing him.." Kiku said her voice filled with worry not just for her son but for her mate's rage. She moved over towards Inudoshi" Are Daisuke's herbs helping my son." Inudoshi nodded putting on a small smile" Yes mother they are helping greatly... Thank you." Kiku smiled which got Satoru furious" Kiku stop comforting our boy.. he deserved this for disobeying my orders" Kiku frowned at him" Why are you being so hard on him, ever think he might have an explanation for what he had done" Satoru stopped for a moment before looking over at Inudoshi" Okay.. what was your reason.." He said still slightly angry at him.

Inudoshi looked upon his father and took a deep breath" I thought it would be a bad idea to attack her father, she was alone and it seemed like a trap and when Takeo gave the orders after I told him to stop, I had to jump in and interfere father" Satoru started to growl again" So you stopped them from killing the Miko..?" He said snarling. Inudoshi frowned and nodded" Yes father... I did." Satoru dug his claws into the ground" My orders were to kill the miko and instead you saved her what went through your head when you saved her Inudoshi." He sighed as he looked at the rage in his father's eyes" She did not deserve to die father." He mumbled and he could have sworn he could feel Takeo's creepy smile curling up behind him as his father snarled louder to the point where even Hakima felt uncomfortable. Satoru glared at him" What do you mean... she is a threat how many times must I say that Inudoshi!" He growled out causing Kiku to step forward again" Inudoshi... Surely there must be a better reason why you didn't fallow your father's orders." Inudoshi shook his head" No mother, She did not deserve to die or get hurt" He said growling slightly" She didn't even know we existed until Takeo disobeyed my orders" Takeo growled at him but Inudoshi ignored him" She meant us no harm now because of this bastard behind me she knows we exist now" He snarled glaring at Takeo behind him. Takeo was about to say something but interrupted by a stomp, Inudoshi looked over at his father to see his eyes turn blood red" You.." He snarled before tackling Inudoshi pinning him to the ground so hard he felt as if he could hardly breathe" Because of your screw up she will try to find us and kill us do you not realize that" Kiku gasped slightly seeing her mate's rage made her grow worried" Love please get off of him he can't breathe" She said panicking. Satoru snarled and got off of him" Where did I go wrong with you Inudoshi…" Inudoshi felt a pang of sorrow hit him from his father's words.

He sighed looking at his father" Dad... she looked so innocent and harmless and I'm sure she would not have harmed us had we just left her alone." He said trying to make his father understand but he knew it was no use, his father would never understand what he did. Satoru glared at him" Leave my sight for the night… So I may calm down." Inudoshi frowned and was about to deny his father's request when Kiku stepped in front of him" Please Indoshi… Just listen to him this once and let him have his time alone please..." She begged him. Inudoshi's ears lowered as he nodded" Okay mom." Kiku nuzzled her son gently" Go get some rest... We have big news for you tomorrow Inudoshi." She looked over at Hakima" You go get some rest too my baby boy." Hakima frowned" I'm not a baby Mom." He whined out walking over towards to the back of his den with his brother close by. Kiku looked at Takeo" You should get home too Takeo…" He nodded" Good night Kiku and Satoru." He said and with that left Satoru and Kiku's den. Satoru sighed and sat outside trying to wrap his head around the entire situation" Where did I go wrong with him Kiku…" Kiku walked out and nuzzled him gently" You did nothing wrong my love... you simply did your job as a father." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek" Maybe tomorrow will be better after all, we do have to get Inudoshi a future mate to help lead our clan right love" She said smiling up at him. Satoru smiled a little" That's right and I know the perfect girl and lucky for me they will be here tomorrow" He said looking up at the skies" I just hope fate has good plans for us." He said as he sighed and nudged his mate" Let's go to bed my love… we need the rest for tomorrow's meeting"

**(Early The Next Morning)**

Inudoshi woke up stretching out and yawning noticing his mother was looking at him. He stared at her for a brief moment and smiled" What are you doing here mom... You normally don't wake us up anymore. Well at least not me" Hakima just growled in his direction causing him to laugh a little" So what's with the wakeup call mom..?" Kiku smiled and walked over to him" Your father and I have some leader business to attend too and we need the future leader of our clan to be there" Inudoshi stared at her confused and his mother smiled" We have someone we would like you to meet.. although you might just remember her with a little time" Inudoshi tilted his head again even more confused than earlier" What are you-" Kiku chuckled looking at her son's expression" Let's go..And wake up your brother Hakima" Inudoshi nodded" I Will mom and I'll meet you outside soon" Kiku chuckled again" You better or your father will be even more furious then yesterday.." Inudoshi snorted at her" Now that's impossible" He said smiling as his mother left.

He walked over towards Hakima and nudged him" Come on brother get up... dad has a meeting he wants us to go too with him" Hakima huffed getting up" I don't see why I need to go it's not like they are there for me or the meeting is meant for me." Inudoshi merely rolled his eyes in annoyance" Look I'm just telling you what mom told me now get off your lazy ass and lets go" He said turning around and making his way outside" Let's go." He mumbled hearing his brother fallow after him. Inudoshi stepped outside seeing Satoru and Kiku waiting for him, his father looked over at him and nodded before making his way down towards the large group who Inudoshi noticed the leaders had looked very familiar to him as he made his way down he saw them look up at him and smile lightly. Inudoshi sat down between his mother and father and watched as Hakima sat next to his mother with an unpleasant look on his face much to Inudoshi's surprise. Satoru looked at Inudoshi and nudged his head towards the other leaders" Inudoshi you remember Kazuo and his mate Asami don't you..?" Inudoshi looked at them for a moment and then smiled" Of course I do, you would come here every spring with your daughter." They smiled and chuckled" Yes and now we are here for a similar reason." Asami said with a gentle smile on her face. Kazuo nodded looking over at Satoru with a stern look on his face" Your son does know doesn't he..?" Satoru shook his head" No we had a difficult situation yesterday." He said looking at his son.

Asami frowned" I noticed what happened to the poor boy..?" She said looking him over noticing he had a few injuries. Inudoshi smiled at her and said" I am fine Asami really... thank you for your concern though I really appreciate it." He chuckled" I just had a hard time with a mission I was to do yesterday is all but I am fine now" Asami nodded" Very good." Kazuo nodded looking at him" Yes very good well anyway as future leader of the pack you need a future mate to help you lead this pack of yours" He continued on." When you were born your father and I had an agreement" He said upon looking down at Inudoshi" Your father and I agreed that when you and my daughter were old enough you two would unite our clan together and become the future leaders of the clan" Inudoshi frowned" I was not given a opinion for this at all.." Satoru looked at him" Because we spoke of this when you were just a pup you were not meant for an opinion at the time." Kazuo nodded and looked over at Satoru" Yes and today is the day.." Inudoshi's eyes widened" Wait isn't this a bit soon to get mated just yet I mean I haven't even-"Satoru growled causing him to stop talking" We mean that you two are to meet and get to know each other and in a few days time then we will prepare for your future ceremony" Inudoshi nodded as Kazuo got up moving to the side" Inudoshi I hope you remember my daughter Natsumi…" Inudoshi looked over and right away remember that young pup he use to play with and right away his jaw dropped upon seeing such a beauty. Her silver fur glowed in the bright sun and her turquoise eyes gleamed like an emerald gem stone. She smiled at him and in the most angelic voice she spoke" Long time no see Inudoshi..?"

To Be Continued..?


End file.
